Confused Moments
by drowningiris
Summary: Ken/Takeru/Daisuke: Times like these are confusing. Ken and Takeru falls in love. Daisuke is confused and wants someone for himself. Someone dies digimon-yaoi/death
1. The Touch

Confused Moments  
  
1 The Touch  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMERS: I do not own ken. wish I did. =( but I also don't own TK and the other characters in the story. Just wanted to say that.  
  
" Ok..this is my first time I wrote a fanfic. So like uhm..it may not be well done I guess but you can go ahead and read it and tell me what you think. "  
  
  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Ken sat down on his chair and looked out the window. He felt depressed and hurt all over since the day his brother died. Today was really a bright sunny day. Everyone is playing b- ball or shopping at the mall. He looked around outside, watching kids having fun. Until he saw these two boys who seem to be brothers, playing basketball. They were both laughing and showing each other new move's they have learned.  
  
____  
  
" Come on Jim, show me your new move! " his older brother yelled.  
  
" I'm not sure but i'll try.. "  
  
The little boy was dribbling the ball and then was trying to throw the ball under him and catch it from the other side. But instead he missed and fell to the ground. The older brother laughed and helped him up.  
  
" I guess I should have practiced more, huh Li? "  
  
" Here, let me help you out."  
  
His brother slowly showed each step and Jim watched him carefully. In no time he Jim knew how to do it too. Jim ran to Li and hugged him.  
  
" Li, you're really a great brother. If it weren't for you, I would never had learn how to do it like you."  
  
Li smiles and hugged him back.  
  
" And if it weren't for you, Jim, I would have been bored with my life and wouldn't have anyone to hang with. "  
  
____  
  
Ken watched them as they hug and then looked away, as tears started forming in his eyes. Looking down, what he was holding. A picture frame, with Sam picture inside, looking at him, and smiling.  
  
I miss you , Sam.............I'm so sorry about everything....the pain I have caused.......................  
  
He then got out a bottle, which is full with drug pills and opened the cap.  
  
~*~  
  
Davis came home after his basketball practice with TK. They both went inside Davis house sweating. As soon the got in, Davis ran to the refrigerator and opened it.  
  
" Hey, TM are you hungry? " he said as he was grabbing for some ice cream .  
  
" Its TK, idiot and no thanks. I got to get going. "  
  
" Hey! wait a minute " Davis went up to TK and grabbed on hold of him. " Is it true that you and Kari are going out?"  
  
" What??!!!"  
  
" You and Kari!"  
  
" Oh..not really. We both decided its better off to be just friends. Since we feel like we are brother and sisters in a way. I mean .. I dont really like her in that way."  
  
" OH Really! Great!"  
  
" Can I go now?"  
  
" Yeah, you can go. See you tomorrow! "  
  
Ha. What a joke. Davis thinks that he could get Kari to go out with him now, since she and I aren't together anymore. To bad he doesn't know the other half of the story, that she is secretly going out with Willis. Oh well, he'll find out soon.  
  
TK grabbed his basketball and left.  
  
Hm.I wonder how Ken is doing. Maybe I should give him a call. I mean he needs someone to talk after all those things he has been through.  
  
TK went home and had a little snack. As soon he was finished, he took a quick shower and got dressed. As he finally finished he looked at the clock.  
  
Great, it's only 4:56 p.m. , I guess I call Ken.  
  
" Hello, this is Ichijouji resident "  
  
" Uh...uhm.. Hi. This is TK, is Ken there? "  
  
" Are you one of his friends? I'm so happy that he finally made friends.( hear a little crying in the background) Uhm... hold on please"  
  
TK heard his mother calling for Ken in the background.  
  
"Ken! Ken..honey..! Ken??!!??!! "  
  
( hear a door open)  
  
( screams)  
  
" Hello? Hello? Is something-wrong Mrs. Ichijouji? Hello? " TK stood there holding on to the phone for 2 minutes longer but then decided to hang up.  
  
I wonder what's wrong...There was a scream..Ken..Ken! Ken must be hurt or something.. I gotta go to his house to make sure he is alright.  
  
~*~  
  
Huh? Ugh.....Where am I? Why am I in the hospital? Oh yeah. Damn, why didn't I die. Ugh..  
  
He tries to move but couldn't. So he decided to turn his head instead. He saw his parents in the same room with him crying. He was shocked as he watched them weep.  
  
Why are they crying..? I thought they never would even care if I ever disappeared. All they care about is me being a genius. If they are crying..they must do care. .....NO! they dont love me! They don't understand me! They dont even care about me.  
  
" Ken..Ken? Honey are you ok? Are you alright? " His mother came over to him and start weeping on him, which made him more surprised." Ken..im so sorry for being a terrible parent. Please forgive me. Give me another chance. "  
  
Should I ? Should I give her another chance? I think I should. It does really seem they do care. I guess I made them worried about me a lot.  
  
Ken looked down with his hair covering his eyes. .... Covering his tears.  
  
" I..i'm .. sorry ..too. IM SORRY. I forgive you mom. please dont cry. I know I must have made you worried sick about me but please dont cry. Please...." even though his hand were weak, he slowly lifted it up and put it on his mother hands.  
  
" Ken..(smiles) I'm so happy you're all right. I thought I was gonna lose you like I loosed Sam, your brother." she lifted up her other hand and wiped her tears.  
  
" Honey, there is also someone here to see you. I think your dad and me will leave so you both can talk. " She then gave a quick kiss on top of Ken's head and left with Mr. Ichijouji.  
  
~*~  
  
TK was outside where Ken hospital room was.  
  
..I can't believe Ken would do such a thing. I just can't believe it. Hope he is doing well in there...but why am I so worried about Ken. I mean really...worried..Maybe it because..  
  
Suddenly , Ken's hospital room doors open interrupting his thoughts. Mr. Ichijouji and Mrs. Ichijouji came out.  
  
" He's awake honey. Go on in and see him. (smiles) hopefully you might make him laugh "  
  
TK smiled and went in.  
  
"Ken..?"  
  
" Who is it? "  
  
" Uhm.. its TK. "  
  
" Oh. its you. "  
  
TK walked in and sat down on a chair that was next to him.  
  
" Are you alright? "  
  
" Yeah, just a little dizzy. (Pauses) Hey, why are you here? "  
  
" Uhm.. uh.. I called you today but it seemed you weren't able to come to the phone. So I came to your house and saw your mom. She told me you were sent to the hospital and I wanted to follow along to make sure you will be alright. "  
  
Ken turns over to the other side of the wall, staring into the ceiling. Looking through it, as if nothing was there.  
  
" But why? But. ..why did you call me? "  
  
" To talk and hang out..."  
  
" Oh really, that's it , Huh? "  
  
" No. Ken.. I uh.. " TK lifted his hand and put it on top of Ken's right hand. Suddenly he started to tremble his hand. Ken turned over to look at him. Wondering.  
  
" I ........"  
  
What the hell I'm doing? What am I doing? Am I..............gay? I can't be. I can't be in love with Ken. But why is my hand is shaking as I put my hands on to his. No.. this isn't right! I can't deal with this right now!  
  
TK suddenly lifted up his hand back up and stood up.  
  
" I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I know I shouldn't be here....hope you feel better! " TK grabbed his hat and ran off.  
  
Ken watched him as he runs off . He lifted his head back to the wall and wondered what just happened.  
  
______________________________________________________________ __________ 


	2. The Moment

Confused Moments (2)  
  
1 The moment  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMERS: I OWN ALL THE CHARACTERSS!! Ok.. im lying. Goddammit!   
  
" Uhm.. i know i'm sorta not good with details in the story and stuff. -_- well i just hope you will like this one maybe but it same boring details. ok, i have to much low self - esteem. i think i shut up and let you read. peace out."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Whats wrong TK ?" asked Kari.  
  
"Nothing"  
  
" sure dosen't seem like it. Want to talk about it? "  
  
TK lifted his face and looked at her for a second and decided to tell her a little. What harm can it do?  
  
" Ken, was sent to the hospital yesterday. "  
  
" So i've heard. Saw the news this morning."  
  
Kari waited for TK to say something more but he didnt. His mind was somewhere else. So she decided to talk more for him.  
  
" Did you went to go see him? "  
  
".(pauses)..uhm... yeah "  
  
" how is he? "  
  
" .........huh? oh, i think he is doing fine. " TK looked away.  
  
" TK.............................." Kari slipped her arm into his.  
  
" Do..........you..like him? "  
  
" Of course. He is pretty good at soccor and plus he is a genius." ( TK gives a nervous laugh)  
  
" No. not like him. but like him, like him."  
  
" uhm.......uh....Kari. Lets just drop this conversation, ok? I think i need to leave anyway because I have to work on my..History project. You know how i like to work on it early, so i wont turn it in late."  
  
" Sure, TK. I guess i see you later. "  
  
TK got up and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek and left.  
  
I didn't mean to scare TK. I guess he isnt just ready to face that he is .gay. He know I will still love him if he is. .! Ahh! I forgot to email Willis!  
  
~*~  
  
Ken was still stuck in the hospital for three more day. The doctor said he needs to check up on him more just in case. Ken moved around in his hospital bed. He didn't really enjoy the hospital. The food was worse part of this whole hospital trip to him.  
  
.TK..What is that you're afraid of. I just don't understand. I just dont know what happen yesterday when you came over. I really dont understand. There must be something else in his mind that made him nervous and tremble...when he touched my hand. ERR~ i need to stop thinking about this situation. I should go to sleep and forget about this whole thing.  
  
Ken took one last thought about what happened and then closed his eyes and took a nap.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning TK got dressed up and went out with Davis in the morning for a basketball practice, as usual. TK was not in the mood to play. He kept missing every shot expect Davis who had been doing so well.  
  
" Hey TK! What's wrong? You're usually better than me!" He tossed the ball to him.  
  
" Nothing." He grabbed the ball and start dribbling.  
  
" Come on, what's wrong? " Davis looked at him.  
  
" Nothing! Stop worrying about me and lets play some ball!"  
  
Davis nodded and they started a new game. TK dribbled his basketball and went around Davis.  
  
Ken ...why? why? why is that i always feel pain when i think about you?..  
  
Davis went up to TK and accidentally knocked him down. TK was lying on the ground motionless. Davis was shocked as he watches TK bleed from top of his head but didn't even budge or yell in pain. He was just looking at him with emptiness in his eyes. Suddenly tears were flowing everywhere.  
  
" ....TK! TK! Are you alright? " Davis says while he tries to help TK up.  
  
" I'm alright. Just leave me alone. " TK got up and left with his right hand covering his eyes.  
  
Strange, I never seen TK like this before. Hope he is doing alright. Wait a minute, he forgot his basketball! Oh well, I just bring it today to him..Hey! Better yet. I could finally tell him something that I was longing to do months ago.  
  
~*~p  
  
TK finally finished walking to his house. He went inside and went into the bathroom. He took a piece of cloth and wiped the red blood off and then took a Band-Aid and covered the cuts on his head. As soon he was finished, he went into his room and laid down, as he stared at the ceiling.  
  
why...why?!!!!!!??!!!! I'm so confused. I'm so messed up. I can't stop thinking of him. Ken haunts me...When i wake up its Ken, when i go to sleep its KEN! I could end this quickly if i just destroy myself.  
  
" DING DONG"  
  
" DING DONG"  
  
Damn.  
  
TK got up lazily and walked toward his door. He opened the door and saw....  
  
" KEN?!"  
  
Ken was wearing in his hospital clothe. He looked at TK with a worried/nervous smile.  
  
" Uhm.. Hi, TK. " he stammered.  
  
" Why are you here? Aren't you suppose to be at the hospital? "  
  
" Uhm..actually, yeah, but i ran away.  
  
" Why?"  
  
" I just can't deal with the nurses and the doctors. They just make me go crazy. One more day i stay there, i would kill myself! "  
  
" Oh, but why did you came to my house instead of the others? "  
  
" Uh...you are the only friend i have beside Davis "  
  
" Uhm.. Ok. Come on in. My family wont be home until the next day. They went on some camping trip. I told them I was to sick to go. "  
  
" Oh..Thanks "  
  
Ken walked in and TK watched him as he passed him. Ken seemed to walk funny in his clothe, as if he was really uncomfortable.  
  
" Ken, if you want some more comfortable clothe, you can borrow mine." TK offered.  
  
" Uhm..uh.. Sure. "  
  
TK lead him to his room and gotten out some extra clothe.  
  
" Here, do you think this would be all right? " he asked as he hand a darkviolet t-shirt. " Here, wear this overall over it, too. "  
  
" Arigato "p  
  
Ken started undressing. TK watched him. As Ken was unbuttoning his clothe TK just couldn't look away. As if something is attracting to him closer and closer. After Ken was finish dressing he looked up at him. TK blushed. p  
  
" Hey, looking good. "/and really cute / TK added quietly." Hey, are you hungry Ken? "  
  
grrrrrroowwwwlll  
  
" I'll take that a yes. " TK laughed. " Here i fix up some sandwiches for us. Be right back" TK left the room. Ken smiled as he watch him leave. After he left, Ken decided to wander around his room. He saw a picture of TK and Kari. Jealousy suddenly stung him.  
  
TK and Kari? naw i doubt that they would be together with that Davis always invading their relationship..but why should i care......  
  
TK came back from the kitchen with two sandwiches and some chips. Before he made an entrance to his room. He saw Ken looking at his picture of him and Kari.  
  
" Me and Kari are not together "  
  
Ken jumped in startle and turned around and look at him.  
  
" Oh, Im sorry."  
  
" Its Ok.We both decided we were more like brother and sister instead. (Pauses) Here, take your plate. I bet you are really hungry. " TK gave him his plate. Ken thanked him and took a bite out of sandwich.  
  
" Hey, its pretty good. I really appreciate all these things you have done for me."  
  
" Dont worry about it. "  
  
As they were eating, Ken suddenly started to cry softly. He wiped the tears away quickly so TK wouldn't see it. But it was too late. TK already saw some tears drop onto Ken's plate.  
  
" Ken? Are you ok? " TK looked at him with a concerned face.  
  
" Yeah, i just dont feel so good. "  
  
" Why? "  
  
cause of you TK. you really do make me uncomfortable for some reason. I just cant figure out why! this question has been haunting me since the day you came to see me at the hospital. Now i have to deal with you and my brother Sam.  
  
" No reason. (Pauses) Uhm..TK........I..." he turns to look at him face to face, their lips barley touching.  
  
Before Ken could even finish his sentence, TK took the chance with out thinking and leaned toward Ken and kissed him firmly on his lips. As TK finally pulls away, Ken looked at him with shock. Silence suddenly overcame between them... 


	3. The Denial

Confused Moments (3)  
  
1 The Denial  
  
DISCLAIMERS: Once again, i do not own ken and tk. wish i did though.-_- well just wanted to say that.  
  
" OK, uhm...here's the 3rd one. I'm trying to end this story but it keep getting longer and longer. I just can't seem to end it. Damn my brain. "  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ken and TK stood in silence after the kiss. Ken just stared at his sandwiches, playing with it. As TK finally notice what he had done, he just stood in shock.  
  
I(KEN) What am i supposed to do now. I finally know the answer why i can't stop thinking about him. But this is too much for me. I can't let mom and dad know I'm gay. NO!And..Sam..he would be disappointed of me.....  
  
(TK) I can't believe i did that. What does Ken think of me now? I hate this, damn.Ken didn't even say anything after the lip to lip gave him. Im so freaking confused. I wish i could talk to Matt about this but i know he will never accept this, at all. Im on my own...(shakes his head) I should just tell Ken what i really feel about him./I  
  
" Ken.." TK looked at him and decided to take his hand and hold it, to get his attention.Ken dropped his sandwich. Ken gave a nervous look as TK took his hand.  
  
" I..uhm...I really like you, Ken . If you know what I mean."  
  
Ken stared at him and didn't believe what he just heard TK said. Ken then stood up, without looking at him.  
  
" TK..I can't deal with this right now. Im in too much of in pain right now. My brother Sam...what would he think of me?"  
  
" Ken..I uh.." TK stared at him, not knowing what to say.  
  
" I'm going back. I think I stay at Davis house maybe. He already offered me first when i ran into him today. But i refused and told him I'm going somewhere else. Someone special. I came here to find answers about my feeling. About you. Now i finally did. I just can't accept it. Its to hard for me, you know. Bye Takeru..."  
  
Ken started to walk out of the door. TK, who was still holding his hand didn't let go.  
  
" NO! Im not going to let you go! You have no idea, how it feels to think of you 24 hours a day! I can't let you go..Ken. I accepted, why can't you? I LOVE YOU KEN ICHIJOUJI! DID YOU HEAR ME ? I LOVE YOU KEN!! NOT LIKE BUT LOVE!"  
  
Ken stood there in shock, as if a lightning bolt just struck him. Ken suddenly fell down onto the ground and started to weep uncontrollably. Tears fell onto the floor. TK stood there for a moment and saw how he hurt Ken. He sat down next to Ken, who wouldn't stop crying.  
  
" Ken, I'm really sorry. But i can't seem to controll this feelings for you. I really wish i hadn't fell for you but i did. Im so sorry Ken, dont cry. "  
  
TK lifted his hand and put it against Ken's face and starts wiping his tears away. He then grabbed Ken and let him lay against his shoulder.  
  
" TK.... (Sobs) I'm so sorry. I just..i just can't stop thinking of my brother. How he would have reacted if he knew what kind of person I am today. (sobs) I do want to be with you, it's just that..."  
  
" THEN be with me, Ken! Be with me. Who cares of what your brother may think. I bet he still would have loved you no matter what."  
  
" I know, but what would everyone else would think? "  
  
" If they can't accept what we are. Then i dont give a damn as long we are together......" TK replied.  
  
(few min. passed as they loved each other comfort.)  
  
Ken stood there lying against him. TK looked at him and saw how insecure he was. Ken turns around and saw that TK was watching over him. As they looked at each other, their lips were almost touching. Ken and TK leaned forward at the same time and their lips met. A moment of tender uncertainty. Mouths gentle, soft, a shared breath. A sweet, delicate kiss, and then a more passionate one. Mouth against mouth with more pressure, more urgency. Ken let out a soft moan. They pressed against each other. TK hands were moving through his lovely angel hair, stroking him. Ken felt TK muscle tightens. Their kiss went even deeper. Suddenly, someone interrupts them. They both pulled back and saw Davis glaring at them, holding TK's basketball.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
hahahah! what's going to happen??? Is Davis gonna go in shock or what? Is Davis hiding something too? Find out on the next...script! Well, thanks for reading again. Peace out.(I'm really hyper today) 


	4. Who do you love?

Confused Moments (4)  
  
Who do you love?  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMERS: I own dem all! Muhahaah . ok I lie. =P  
  
" Ok.. I think this story is getting into more like a drama. Stupid korean drama series. *bang my head on the desk* Well i let you go on ahead and read. Dont let me stop you. "  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" TK GET AWAY FROM HIM! AND KEN BACK OFF OF HIM! " Davis yelled right after he caught both of them middle of kissing.  
  
Ken and TK looked at him for a second and was nervous and frightened. Then Ken turned to looked at TK and he nodded after getting the message.  
  
" Davis, I think you should know why...uhm..we were making out. " TK blushed.  
  
" Damn right I've got the right to know. " Davis crossed his arms and frowned at him.  
  
" Me and Ken ...Ken and I are in love. In other words, we are.... gay. "  
  
Davis stood there staring at them back and forth in shock. Ken didn't made any contacts with his eyes cause he was too afraid and embarrassed. Then suddenly, Davis became angrier.  
  
" THIS IS NOT HAPPENING. YOU AND KEN? THIS IS REALLY NASTY! FOR GOD SAKE! YOU GUYS ARE BOTH BOYS! " Davis looked at them for the last time with disgust and left. Slamming the door behind him.  
  
~*~  
  
After Davis left TK house, he went to the basketball court which TK and him played on. He sat down on the concrete floor with TK's basketball and started crying out of the blues.  
  
If I only told TK sooner about my feelings. If I just hadn't try to hide it. But now it is to late. He is taken from my other friend, Ken. Ken and TK. KEN AND TK~! It just can't be but it is. If I hadn't pretend that I liked Kari, maybe he and I..........(throw TK's ball aside) NOW its all my FAULT! I should have told him since the day I started feeling something about him that i never felt before........  
  
Davis start rubbing his head with his fist violently and stayed on the court all day thinking of Ken and TK until the sun went down.....  
  
~*~  
  
After Davis left, TK and Ken gave each other a worried look. They didn't know why Davis was such in a angry mood. They were hoping he would say something positive or say something negative in a calmer voice. Ken put his head down while he sat on TK's bed.  
  
" Uhm...TK. Maybe we should just...."  
  
" NO! I told you, I do not care what other people think." He came over to him and lifted his head up to look into his deep blue eyes. " Beside's I love you Ken and you know it."  
  
Ken nodded in agreement.  
  
" I know you love me. But it just doesn't seem right. What would happen if Davis tells the whole Digidestine gang today. Would they be shocked or happy? Would they be horrified or calm? I just can't deal with it."  
  
" Look, just leave it all to me. Ok, Ken? Don't worry about it. Hey, we should get some rest anyway. "  
  
" Ok...."  
  
TK went over to his drawer and lended one of his pajamas to Ken. Ken went to the bathroom and changed, while TK changed in his room. After Ken came out, TK went up to him and smiled as he put his arms around him. He slowly gave him a kiss on tip of his nose and then slowly down to his lips. After holding on to their breath so long as they kissed, TK slowly and gently put Ken into his bed. He took the blanket and covered his little angel and gave him one last kiss on his cheek. Then got up and went to lye down on the other side of him.  
  
( five min. passed as they tried to fall asleep)  
  
" Ken..are you awake?"  
  
" yeah... What is it TK?"  
  
" I want you to know that....I love you... very much."  
  
Ken turns over and looks into his sky blue eyes.  
  
" I know, this is the third time you told me today.(pauses)I love you too TK, sorry for not saying it sooner."  
  
" It's alright. I ready know you love me."  
  
Ken and TK smiled at each other and snuggled up more close until one of them finally falls asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
(whispers)" TK..TK..wake up."  
  
TK opened his eyes slightly and saw someone that doesn't look like Ken at all. He opened his eyes up more and saw it was Davis.  
  
" WHA..THE...."  
  
Davis covered TK's mouth and gave a signal to for him to be quiet. TK nodded saying that he understood. Davis grabbed TK's hand and pulled him outside of his apartment. He then gave a signal that they could talk.  
  
" DAVIS! WH~~"  
  
Before he could say anymore, Davis pushed TK toward him and kissed him firmly and passionately on his lips. When he finished, he knew that it might be the first and the last kiss with TK. TK looked at him with shock. He slowly touched his lips and knew that he had just been lip to lip with someone else that is not Ken, but Davis. TK slowly looked up at Davis and frowned.  
  
" What the hell are you thinking, Davis? "  
  
" What the hell am I thinking? Thinking about you with Ken ever since I saw you guys...kissing! ( his voice calms down)..........I should have told you sooner, TK. You see, the first time we ever met, i thought that i liked Kari. I always get jealous when I see both of you together. And i started realizing that...I'm jealous because I want you for myself. Not Kari. That's when I finally found out that i might be bisexual or gay. I would have told you sooner, but i was scared."  
  
" Davis..I really don't know what to say. But I'm with Ken. "  
  
" I know....I just came by to kiss you to see how it would have been like if we had ever been together and also wanted to tell you about my feelings toward you. The reason I came by this afternoon because I was planning to bring your basketball back and also to finally confess about my feelings but then.......then. Forget it. Thinking about it more makes me more angrier and depressed. I better get home before my parents find out that I sneaked out of the house." Davis starts to walk away.  
  
" DAVIS WAIT!" TK yelled. Davis turned around and looked at him.  
  
" Uhm....I...I (pauses)You didn't tell anyone about me and Ken did you? "  
  
" No....."  
  
" Oh, ok. Uhm..Davis don't tell any of the digidestine about me and Ken, ok? We will be telling them ourselves. "  
  
" Sure Tk. "  
  
Davis took one last look at TK hoping he would say something more but he didn't. He turns around and starts walking back home with sadness in his eyes. TK watches him as he leaves and suddenly feel ever more confused about his feelings.  
  
What the hell just happened? Am i having feelings toward...No. I know I cant be having another one. Im in love with Ken, thats for sure. But..Am I having two feelings? Is that even possible?  
  
TK slammed his fist on the brick wall and ignored the blood that was coming out of his front fist. After few minutes being outside he walked back in his apartment and saw his basketball laying on the side of his bed. TK picked up and threw it across the room .....  
  
~*~  
  
I know I should have to told him sooner. I know I should have. But damn me, I was to scared. (Davis shakes his head in fustration) Now I'm just a lone wolf. I'm just a stupid lone wolf. Everyone always think of me as a jerk. I bet if I ever disappeared nobody would even care...... Even Takeru-chan won't...  
  
As Davis keeps walking, lost in his thoughts. He didn't notice a big red truck heading his way. The driver inside tries to stop the truck but he knows it would be to late. So he pulled the horn. Davis heard the horn and looked up, the truck was only 5 feet away. Davis stood in paralyze and knew his life was gonna pass bye any moment.  
  
  
  
Will Davis survive or is it to late? Well TK be alright or will he go insane with his feelings toward Davis and Ken. Will he pick Ken or Davis? Find out next time! ON confused moments! ^_^' 


	5. The Death

Confused Moments (5)  
  
1 The Death  
  
1.1 Disclaimer: don't any of da characters. Fuck yall  
  
Author Note: ok. I wrote.it.. Im tired. Im tired..  
  
//Shit..Come on Davis..run, what are you doing? ..Who cares I'm gonna be dead anyways.//  
  
"Davis?? DAVIS! DAVIS WATCH OUT!"  
  
: someone comes up behind him and pushes him out of the way  
  
" What the..??!! " :davis falls to the ground and faints:  
  
(few hours later after the incident)  
  
// Ugh dammit..Where the hell am I .? .. What the.. //  
  
" I see you're finally awake. "  
  
"Huh?" Davis turned around and saw a young woman in a nurse uniform and writing something down on her little clipboard.  
  
" Where am I..? Where the hell... owww :touch forehead: "  
  
" Why , you're in a hospital. After all that incident that just happened. You're lucky to be alive."  
  
"Oh yeah, wait a minute! Wasnt I suppose to get hit? Cause the last thing I remeber was that the truck was headed for me!"  
  
" Yes you would have been hit but some young boy, about your age, saved you. He pushed you out of the way before the truck hit you and it ended up that he died in this hospital. It was to late for him, he was a badly injured and there was nothing we can do."  
  
"What?! Who was the BOy! Do You KNOW his NAME?!! " yelled Davis.  
  
"Calm down. If you keep this up you might die of a heart attack or something. "  
  
" BUT WHO WAS IT??!!! "  
  
Suddenly the door slowly opened. Davis turned around to see who it was and there was TK standing and looking at him. Davis jumped out of his hospital bed and ran to him and hugged him. But there was something missing that Davis noticed. He seem not hugging him back. He just stood there while he hugged him. Its like if he lost his life, heart, and his hope. Davis let go of him slowly and looked at him. TK ice cold blue eyes settle upon him and it wasnt a good feeling. He felt coldness run through his body and Davis light trembled.  
  
" TK.. uhm are you alright? " asked Davis softly, more like a whisper. TK didnt respond.  
  
"TK.. are you alright..?" He asked once more and this time he softly poked him.  
  
Suddenly , TK fell to the ground on his knees and screamed, " ALRIGHT? DO I LOOK ALRIGHT TO YOU?!"  
  
Suprised by his sudden yelling, Davis back away from him.  
  
" Im sorry for almost being killed.. " he soflty said.  
  
" ITS NOT THAT! " TK started to break down and tears flowed everywhere.  
  
" What is it?.. TK? "  
  
" DAVIS!!!!! KENS DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "  
  
Davis was stung, he looked at him in shock and started to shiver lightly.  
  
" What? .. But how? "  
  
TK looked up at him.  
  
" Davis, he went after you. Hes the one that saved you and got himself killed. He heard everything.. "  
  
" Heard what? "  
  
" Heard our damn fucking conservation and saw you kiss me! God.. why did you had to kiss me! He went after you after he and I had sort of a arguement....."  
  
:: FLASHBACK ::  
  
" Ken? What are you doing up? "  
  
" Uhm.. couldnt sleep with all the noise and stuff. "  
  
TK looked at him nervously.  
  
" Uhm.. how long were you up? "  
  
" When Davis kissed you and left, " ken said softly.  
  
" Oh.. " TK replied dumbly.  
  
".... Takeru.. "  
  
" uh....Yeah?! " responded TK, shocked by the name that Ken called him.  
  
Ken smiled and giggled quietly.  
  
"....Dont you think you should have gone after Davis though? I mean ..he looked hurt to me and really depressed. ... Uh.. I think we should just split up because I dont think Davis would be..."  
  
" Who cares! I want you Ken! Not Davis! Ken, why is that everytime you always push me away. Saying we should split up and stuff with all these excuses. Did I do something wrong? "  
  
" No. Its not that at all.." Ken slowly lowerd his head.  
  
" What is it then? "  
  
" I.. I feel like I'm not good enough for you. I feel you deserve someone better..."  
  
TK looked at him and then slowly lifted his face delicatley and looked deeply into his eyes. He then pushed Ken toward him.  
  
" .. I love you. I dont need anything else..but you. " he slowly whispered in his ears.  
  
TK slowly traced Kens lip with his finger and then kissed him softly each time and then down to his neck. Ken softly moaned and TK giggled. After few minutes of not breathing but exploring and tasting each other they let go of each other. Ken smiled softly by the sexy kiss that TK give him.  
  
" I think we should still go get Davis.."  
  
" Mmm.. why. Stay here with me. We can have a hell of time until sunrise," TK teased. Ken kissed him on the cheek.  
  
" Mm.. sound nice but we should go look for him. We should talk to him you know. Hes hurt."  
  
" NO. I dont want to talk and speak to him again. I just dont want to see him right now. Come on Ken lets go inside."  
  
" Whats wrong? Why is that when I mention Davis, you dont wanna hear about him? "  
  
" Its nothing. "  
  
" Takeru, you have feelings for him dont you. I can see it in your eyes. You're hurt when he kissed you and it took him this long to tell you how he really feels about you and it made you mad."  
  
TK did feel that way but he just stood there, his face back to him.  
  
" Am I right? "  
  
"....... Ok, fine I admit that youre right but I dont like him "  
  
" ...I see. We going to have to straiten this out Takeru. Since you dont wanna help me go get him , I'll go by myself. I will be back, he cant be that far away. " Then Ken ran off.  
  
"WAIT KEN!! "  
  
:: FLASHBACK END ::  
  
" Well.. like he said. He will be back , I waited for him. An hour passed by as I sat on the porch ...then another. Suddenly a phone call came and I answered it. The call was from the Kens parent saying that Ken was hurt really bad and he is in the hospital that instant. I got quickly here as I can. Quickly enough to hear him breathe his last breath and his final words to me. : TK starts to weep uncontrollably : He told me.. Live your life with the fullest.. FOR GODDAMN SAKE! HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO LIVE MY LIFE WITH THE FULLEST WHEN HES GONE!! I HAVE NO PURPOSE TO LIVE NO MORE!!"  
  
TK walked and to the corner and cried more and more. Banging side of his head on the wall. Davis just stood and watched him suffer in pain from Kens death.  
  
::KENS VIEW::  
  
I stood in the hospital and watched Takeru cry in pain.  
  
God, Takeru look so helpless. I hate watchin him cry. Why did I had to die? Oh god Takeru..Im sorry  
  
I walked to the corner where Takeru weeped and hid. Takeru...my angel. Im so sorry. I love you. Please dont cry. Be strong ...be strong for me./iI slowly lifted my hand into his. I wanted to feel that strong loving hands that he puts around me. I wanted to hold him and kiss him and tell everything is gonna be alright. But my hand went through his , forgetting that I cant touch him even how hard and how much I wanted too. I cant, Im gone. God.. I just wish I can have one more day to be with him.  
  
" I dont see why not."  
  
I turned around.  
  
I knew that voice. I never heard it for a long time but that voice is forever imprinted on my brain. It was the voice of my brother, Sam.  
  
MUAHAHAH!! What did think? Stacy was bugging me to write da next chapter so I did. I killed Ken.. im an idiot! :banghead: well not really. hehe ^-^ im to lazy to write da next one.. We will see. toototo .. 


End file.
